1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to display devices and, more particularly, to an advertising display device intended for use in conjunction with several types of similar articles displayed together in large numbers as is often done in supermarkets and the like, in which the composition of the types of articles in the display is, from time to time, modified.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art abounds with display devices used in supermarkets, and the like, to attract attention to different articles available in the market. Such devices usually convey pricing and other information, some of which may be required by law, as well as carry messages designed to induce purchase of the articles. They are usually used in conjunction with shelved articles, the manner in which most market articles are displayed. Display devices are also used, however, in conjunction with very high volume sales articles such as soft drinks, for instance, which are often displayed in the aisles, and similar areas of markets. Because a display device used with a shelf display must necessarily be small to be accommodated in one manner or another by the shelving, such a display device frequently is unsuited for use with aisle displays, particularly when the purpose of the display device is primarily to advertise a special sale.
Existing display devices used with high volume, aisle stacked articles are normally of large size appropriate for the stacks with which they are associated. Usually, they carry special pricing information and often carry a facsimile of the article or articles offered for sale, and, for this reason, preferably are placed as close to the stack as possible. Sometimes the display devices take the form of suspended signs where possible. Suspended signs, however, usually cannot be hung low enough to the stack to attract attention and be meaningful without at the same time interfering with movement in the aisle and about the stack. More often, the display devices take the form of self-standing signs placed on the floor alongside the stack or even on top of the stack. All of these forms, however, also have the disadvantages of either interfering with aisle movement around the stack or with movement of articles to and from the stack.
As above stated, signs used with aisle stacked articles are very often printed, on one or both sides, with a facsimile of the stacked article, in addition to pricing information and inducement messages. It is not uncommon, however, for the manufacturer or distributor of the stacked article to have similar articles of the same class, in which case the marketing retailer may wish, from time to time, to add or substract an article of the class to or from the stack. In either situation, the display devices described above as conventionally used with market aisle stacked articles are not adapted for continued use when changes are periodically made in the character of the articles of the stack with which they are associated, since provision is not made for changing the facsimiles or other printed information.